A wire cover disclosed in JP 2009-152003A includes a pair of halves. The pair of halves is configured to surround a plurality of wires drawn out from a rear end surface of a connector housing by coupling each other. Both halves are cylindrical in shape when they are coupled and have a cylindrical drawn-out portion to draw out the plurality of wires to the outside when they are coupled. A terminal fitting connected to the wire is accommodated in the connector housing. The terminal fitting is connectable to a mating terminal fitting provided on a mating connector.